


Give It Time

by MikoNeko



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Brief Vasquez mention; nothing big just being a good friend to Alex, Danvers Sisters, F/F, Happy Ending, Post 2x07, Sanvers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoNeko/pseuds/MikoNeko
Summary: Post 2x07, Alex nearly chickens out of the pool meet up she promised Maggie, but follows through and rekindling their relationship, they slowly move on to something more as Alex comes into her gayness and Maggie continues to be a supportive flirty friend that Alex wants to be her first.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Protective Kara is amazing and I'm still surprised at how open and honest Alex was about her feelings for Maggie in this last episode! Thanks to a-tardis-at-downton for beta-ing.

Alex sighed, rubbing a hand down her face. “Thank you, Kara,” she whispered, pausing with each word giving it more weight than necessary.

“Of course, but...why?” Kara asked with a knit brow.

“For keeping an eye on me these past few days when...when...” she gulped. “...Maggie's been around. For being my rock,” Alex looked up, fresh tears brimming in her eyes. Kara moved to sit on the couch immediately, wrapping her arms around Alex's shoulders and holding her own wrists to prevent hurting her sister.

“I know it's been hard. But I'm here. You shouldn't have to deal with the pain alone,” Kara said into Alex's hair, placing a kiss to her cheek afterwards.

“Thanks,” Alex murmured again, voice cracking. “I...I can't believe I broke and told her how I felt and why I've been so distant, that I can't be her friend, that I don't want to be just her friend. It's just...it's so easy to be open and honest with her, Kara and I don't...I don't want to because she doesn't like me like that,” she continued, taking in a shuddering breath. God, she was a wreck this past week, quick to tear up and seek affection. Even work was hard to focus on. Their night of comfort food, bad television and one game before everyone got too tired was almost enough of a distraction for Alex, but as soon as everyone left the embarrassment and pain came crashing back.

“Maybe one day she will,” Kara can't help but state, always the optimistic one. Granted, she didn't know how the conversation about Alex's feelings had gone but considering what she heard of Maggie's side of the tale outside her apartment...she figured there was more to the woman than Alex was currently perceiving. Kara would almost wager that Maggie cared just as much if not more for Alex than Alex did her, but she wasn't willing to take the next step because...

Alex scoffed, gripping Kara's arms tighter.

“I'm serious, Alex,” Kara reaffirmed. “You're amazing and beautiful, brave, dedicated and absolutely enough. You're an incredible sister and a great friend when you let people in and you'll get through this because you're strong. You're inhumanly strong, Alex Danvers,” Kara said with a smile, loosening her arms as Alex pulled away to look her sister in the eye.

“Yeah?”

“Oh yeah!”

Sniffling, Alex nodded her head absentmindedly. She didn't seem to believe it but she was accepting it for now and that was good enough in Kara's book. “I told Maggie we'd play pool tomorrow,” she admitted, though already knew Kara had eavesdropped.

“Do you want me to hang around?” Kara asked softly.

“Uhm...I don't know,” Alex said, worrying her lip between her teeth.

“Think about it. I can always keep an ear out on my rounds through the city. We could choose a word if you need me to rescue you!” she replied.

“Like a safe word?” Alex deadpanned.

Kara's face burned with embarrassment as she rubbed at her neck. “Well...no, but yes, I mean...you know it's like that system people are trying to set up with kids so they can get out of uncomfortable situations at like a friend's house or a worse off place without alerting the bad person. Ya know?” she giggled nervously after.

Alex chuckled in response. “It's still a safe word, Kara. The fact that your mind went to the dirty place, however, is what intrigues me,” she leaned forward to peer into her sister's eyes.

“Uhhh...there's no reason for that,” Kara spoke too quickly, earning a raised eyebrow from Alex.

“Uh huh,” Alex murmured unconvinced. “I'm gonna crash here tonight, if that's okay,” she said, deciding to let her sister off the hook for now.

“Always, we can cuddle and watch Whose Line reruns like when we were kids.”

“The original ones, not the unfunny new ones,” Alex agreed, curling into Kara's side as they found the right channel and settled in for the night.

–

Alex was tempted to take the day off of work simply to prepare for that night of pool with Maggie, but knew if she did she would end up dwelling, then crying and worrying, and then Kara would get nervous and concerned so she put on her best face and tried to dive into work, putting more time in the training room than was usual for her. When she was that active, it was harder to think, to feel, and it was made even easier when Vasquez popped in and offered some boxing practice. She was smart and didn't badger Alex about what was bothering her, taking and blocking the punches easily, very hardly ever taking the offense, sensing that Alex needed this distractive release.

Taking a late lunch, as their boxing match ran longer than expected, Alex dared to check her phone, fearful of a text from Maggie double checking the validity of her offer, but only found a text from Kara.

'You got this, Alex. <3'

Alex chuckled and smiled, sending a quick thanks before devouring her food and tackling her paperwork, almost grateful the day had been relatively quiet on the alien sighting front.

By the time the dive bar was set to open, Alex's hands began to tremble in concern, unable to focus for any length of time so she abandoned work and went for a quick ride around town on her bike before rush hour struck. She could do this, she could spend time with Maggie and it not be awkward, right? They weren't friends, but maybe they could be one day. Maybe...maybe Kara was right and maybe one day Maggie would like her to be more than a friend. And in the meantime, Alex could push through her feelings to become friends with her again.

Parking outside the bar, Alex took a few restorative breaths before removing her helmet and making her way inside. She wasn't sure if she was relieved or sad Maggie wasn't already here because it meant she had to wait for the detective and not the other way around, so Alex headed for the bar, only mildly upset M'gann wasn't able to work. She understood J'onn's decision but at the same time she knew he was still hurting from the destruction of his people and scared of the transformation taking place in his bloodstream. M'gann was trying to become a better person, but she wouldn't fight J'onn, her beliefs when she volunteered in the Alien Fight Club not changed one bit. But it wasn't Alex's place, though she vowed to keep an eye out for M'gann's rights.

By the time Alex had polished off half of her beer and practiced a few trick shots at the pool table, Maggie turned up, ordering a drink and then joined her at the table.

“Hey, Danvers,” she greeted, only slightly less perky than usual.

Alex's smile was forced but less painful than she expected it to be. She did enjoy spending time with Maggie, even if she found herself unable to resist thinking about kissing her again, about the smell of her hair when they had hugged, the warmth that her back and cheeks dispelled. Maybe this was a bad idea. “Hey,” she choked out, wincing at the sound of her own voice.

Maggie glanced down at the floor for a moment. “We don't...have to do this if you're uncomfortable, Alex,” she told her in a soft voice. “I wouldn't want to jeopardize ever being your friend again,” she added.

“No...no, let's do this. It's fine,” Alex said, biting out the words as she racked up the balls, steadfastly avoiding Maggie's eyes.

For her benefit, Maggie had moved toward the pool cues, picking out the best one before returning to break the pack, noticing Alex taking a larger swig of her drink than normal. This would be a long night.

The first half of the game was played in relative silence until Maggie decided to goad Alex by explicitly taking horribly funny shots in an attempt to garner a reaction. It was only when she hit nearly all of the rails of the table that Alex piped up.

“Geez, Mags, looks like you need to read Pool for Dummies,” Alex chuckled.

“I thought I was,” Maggie replied lightheartedly, looking directly at Alex.

Alex's mouth widened. “I am no pool dummy. I always win against you!” she exclaimed, sticking her tongue out in a decidedly Kara-esque manner.

Maggie smirked. “Sure,” she conceded. “I've only ever seen you play me though. For all I know you're not the pro you claim to be,” she said, earning a scoff.

“Alright, fine. After I cream you at this game, why don't we up the bets and play as a team against that pair who have been eying the table for a while,” Alex suggested. “And if we lose, you have to pay my half to their team. Unless you think you're screw ups will ruin us,” she added, smirking back.

“You're on, Danvers,” Maggie said with a smile, eyes lighting up at the competitive look in Alex's.

Alex, predictably, won their individual game and was pleasantly surprised to see Maggie's game improve when they teamed up against the pair of Jirenn thus winning the game by a narrow lead. Having been such a hard hitting, close game, Alex cheered and found herself hugging Maggie unabashedly until her brain caught up with her and she pulled away, glancing down.

“Good--” she cleared her throat. “Good game, Sawyer,” she muttered.

“You too,” Maggie smiled, taking the winnings from their opponents after thanking and congratulating them on a good game too. Handing Alex her portion, she was waved off.

“It's alright, you earned it,” Alex said, still unable to look Maggie in the eye.

“You won just as fair and square as me,” Maggie insisted.

“Then pay my tab, it's alright.”

“Hey...friends hug, Alex, it's okay. I don't mind.”

Alex looked up, lip held between teeth, trying to gauge Maggie's reaction, but only found kindness and understanding. As usual. Her gaze drifted down to her lips and she cursed herself before turning away. “I have to go...” she trailed off. Alex turned but paused. “Again, some day?”

“Sure.”

–

It wasn't easy and Alex hated Maggie and Kara suggesting she go 'babe watching' as Kara decided to call it, but she was starting to feel better. It turned out that not having Maggie in her life was worse than spending that precious painful time with her, so Alex continued to uphold their weekly pool practice and was more amiable at crime scenes. Her heart still ached for Maggie in the worst of ways, but in weak moments when Alex dreamt that things had gone differently after the kiss and that perhaps they were together, that maybe it was the best kind of ache. But she felt she would never know.

Though she was fairly certain Maggie was beginning to flirt with her again. Alex was slowly picking up on the difference in tells between men and women flirting, always blushing as she realized it was more subtle and suave than when men had hit on her in the past. But maybe that was due to the fact she was gay. When she had brought it up with Kara, she found her sister agreeing that perhaps women were more smooth in delivering of flirty material than men were because more often than not men were more interesting in carnal desires than most women. Which caused both women to shudder in disgust.

Alex hadn't exactly been on any dates, nor initiated any kisses of her own, but she had experimented some. She went to bars, to clubs, flirted and danced with women, received kisses and it was never the same as that first kiss with a woman. And it boiled down to one thing. They weren't Maggie. No one could be Maggie.

Maggie knew what the job took, she understood the dedication and loyalty, the dangers that came with fighting aliens and she knew how to keep a secret (because of course, Kara couldn't keep a secret if her life depended on it and Supergirl definitely was one Maggie kept). Maggie knew Alex prioritized family—Kara—over everyone else, knew what Alex needed in her lowest moments, when Alex allowed her to see that part of her. She was kind, compassionate, understanding, and patient with Alex and...perfect.

God, Alex couldn't stop falling for Maggie Sawyer. There was no ground in sight, no airplane to determine how long her free fall had been happening and no Maggie to fall with her. But she was certain Maggie was flirting again.

Looking back, she knew Maggie had been low-key flirting with her despite reading her wrong from the very beginning of their relationship. Which is probably what led to Alex being so desperate to be her friend and spend time with her, realizing that she may not be as straight as she once believed and that her intimacy issue was man-based...not enjoyment based, though, she could still be wrong about that too. Though she would never know if she didn't get a girlfriend she connected with enough.

Alex would be lying if she didn't admit to touching herself with thoughts of Maggie once or twice since that failed kiss. And what a different experience simply that was, so her hopes were raised a little that perhaps she could enjoy sex one day. Maybe.

Though she knew what Maggie was doing and shyly played along to the best of her ability, Alex was unsure of what the next step would be to do. She had already put her heart out there for Maggie to drop and stomp on once, so she was afraid of doing that a second time. And it wasn't like Kara had a good answer, her luck in love possibly rivaling Alex's. Alex was tempted to ask Vasquez or hell, even Lucy what they thought she should do but that would require coming out to them too and that was still a little scary no matter her desire for restitution with Maggie.

She wanted to experience things with Maggie by her side, to share in whatever they may be, to be with Maggie more than to be with her. She wanted...she wanted her first time to be with Maggie. She didn't want anyone else and even if she understood why Maggie pushed her away and was hesitant, Alex couldn't get the detective out of her mind.

In the hopes that it might turn into something more than a night between flirtatious friends, Alex invited Maggie to a nice restaurant. Much like their visit to the fight club, Alex had told Maggie to wear something nice and left it at that, careful to not pick too fancy a restaurant but selfishly wishing to see Maggie in a dress similar to that revealing black one.

Going out now was a whole different playing field now that Alex was noticing women in a different light, finding herself attracted to women and blushing more easily now more than ever. She meant what she had said to Maggie that day in the parking garage, it was liberating.

All the same, Alex was going on her first real date as a le—as a gay woman with a woman. Okay, so she couldn't say (or rather think) the l-word just yet, it still had that connotation of a brusk, unattractive, female wrestler to it even though that's precisely the term Alex was. Gay was an easier word for her to grip and utilize right now.

Alex was standing outside of the restaurant, having gotten an uber to the location rather than riding her bike in a dress or driving her SUV, but she kind of wished she had simply to stave off the looks of patrons entering and exiting the building. Her eyes were trained for Maggie to appear, only to be surprised at the tap on her shoulder to her side. Her head jerked, hand instinctively reaching toward her discreet thigh holster.

“Calm down, Danvers,” Maggie chuckled, hand alighting on her wrist, much like Alex's first time in the alien bar.

“Sorry,” she apologized, hardly suppressing the nervous giggle in her tone. “Shall we go in?” Alex asked.

“Yeah.”

Dinner was going well, discussion of current cases taking up most of their time, Alex proud in the way her eyes drifted down Maggie's form only a handful of times. She had gone with a dark navy dress this time, less revealing along the side than the black dress, but a curvaceous feel as it clung to her body well and dipped to show just the right amount of cleavage and giving her shorter legs a sense of length.

Alex was keen in noticing Maggie's eyes surveying her now and then as she spoke, the light tint of a blush crossing her cheeks as she felt her heart swell in pride at being able to attract Maggie's attention, the theory she and Kara had begun to believe in further confirmed. Maggie did like Alex!

“So...” Alex started, staring resolutely down at her half finished plate once work topics ran out. “I didn't invite you out just to...talk shop,” she admitted with a quirk of her lips.

“I know.”

Alex looked up sharply, blinking several times in confusion.

Maggie smirked, dimples on full display.

“Uh...I...” Alex stuttered for a few moments before quelling her fear and taking a deep breath. “Maggie...I don't...I don't want anyone else. It doesn't feel the same kissing others, not like it did with you. I don't know what...” she sighs, already berating herself for the word she needs to use. “...love feels like, but I don't feel like this with anyone else. And I don't want anyone else to be my first girlfriend. I know I'm 'fresh off the boat',” Alex couldn't help rolling her eyes at the term as she continued. “And you originally said no because you had just gotten out of a relationship, but I really like you, you're very important to me and I want you. All of you. I can...I can see a long life with you,” she said, biting her lip, afraid that might have gone too far too soon, but Alex was certain. Something about Maggie just felt right. “I want to take this journey with you, for you to be my first...and last. I refuse to hurt you,” she added, forcing herself to drag her eyes up to look at Maggie in order to show the genuine care she felt for the woman.

Maggie stared at Alex speechless, mouth slightly agape, hands tightly gripped together in front of her plate. Gulping at the heartfelt words, she glanced away for a moment before reaching across the table for Alex's hand. Pulling it back towards her, Maggie closed her eyes and leaned forward to place a lingering kiss upon the knuckles. When she looked at Alex again and saw the befuddled expression she smiled encouragingly.

“Are you asking to be my girl, Alex Danvers?” she asked softly, the barest hint of fear behind her words.

“Will you...” her voice cracked. “...have me?”

“After such a passionate speech, it nearly sounds like you proposed to me. How could anyone ever say no in such a public space,” Maggie attempted to joke but backpedaled quickly. “The answer is yes, no matter the locale. But we move at your pace, okay? If something's not okay, you need to tell me and we'll slow down. I've been firsts before and they never worked out but I trust you already so implicitly and care so much for you, Alex, that I'm throwing caution to wind. You're worth it,” she said, squeezing Alex's hand tightly.

Alex smiled tightly in an effort to not cry, eyes shining with those unshed tears. Understanding, Maggie hailed the waiter, paid and pulled Alex to her feet, leading her out of the restaurant. Lacing their fingers together, she brought Alex to a nearby park and sat down.

“You okay?” she asked. Alex nodded vigorously.

“Happy,” was all she managed to say before laughing at herself and shaking her head.

“I am sorry about before,” Maggie said, rubbing a hand along Alex's back soothingly.

“I know,” Alex sighed, leaning toward Maggie and resting her head on her shoulder, wrapping her arms around her waist. Maggie smiled, reciprocating the hug.

“I never stopped caring about you, Danvers,” Maggie mentioned, placing a kiss to Alex's head.

“Can we...move on now? Stop reliving the past?” Alex asked, looking up tentatively.

“Sure,” Maggie smiled, eyes softening as she tilted her head. Ghosting her hands along Alex's back to rest on her cheeks she leaned in to capture her lips.. Alex sighed into the sweet kiss, her heart aching as the pain washed away finally. No one could compare to the feeling of kissing Maggie Sawyer.

When they parted, Alex murmured, “Wow,” causing Maggie to laugh.

“That's my line,” she teased, leaning in for another peck only to be pulled closer for a longer kiss.

“I'm falling so hard for you,” Alex whispered when they separated and rested their foreheads together.

“Not as hard as I have,” Maggie admitted with a shy smile.


End file.
